Due to their thin, light-weight, and low power consumption characteristics, liquid crystal display devices are utilized in smartphones, tablet PCs, and car navigation systems, as well as in television sets. These applications require various performance attributes. For example, high performance is required for an alignment film, which is a component of a liquid crystal display device. Thus, a liquid crystal display device is proposed in which a light stabilizer is added to an alignment film (see Patent Literature 1, for example).